Dorada
by CassandraaCaitlinn
Summary: Moving to the a new town was never easy, especially when starting new. Lilith Pierce only wants to keep to herself and run from her past. But when she catches the attention of a golden eyed male, much like her own, she wonders if coming there was the best choice when secrets lurk at every corner and for once Lilith's eyes cannot make them out. Jasper/Oc


**A/N: I hope all my former readers won't be too upset at my LONG absence or my choice to start my new story. As of right not I don't know where "Secret" is going without keeping it unrealistic with the government. It's the main reason why I consider this new story a revamped version with similarities to the past one. **

**Please give it a chance guys and forgive me! **

**Either way please enjoy as always. Reviews and favorites/follows are ****appreciated as usual.**

* * *

Prologue

* * *

Forks, Washington was exactly what one expected from a small town hidden away in the middle of nowhere. It was a tiny thing, with dense forests surrounding it and a gloomy atmosphere that suffocated anyone who stepped foot in the area. Just east, sprawling Olympic peaks shone in their white masses and dark clouds covered what little sun existed. Over heads birds flew in the air, migrating towards warmer climates far south.

The skies above were dreary and grey, ominous in a way that made the girl move quicker. The car from her new house was a short distance, but never one for the cold, Lilith Pierce shuffled to the vehicle to unload the remaining boxes inside. She sighed lowly, glancing around at her new surroundings. It was a far cry from her sunny home back in Texas.

She supposed she should be used to changing environments. Lilith had moved all over the country with her parents because of their work, but Texas was always the place they found themselves going back to. New York, Denver, Chicago- nothing compared to the warm Dallas sun on her back. Forks was simply a disgrace compared to her home.

Still and yet the thought was thrown away just as quickly. Home. Lilith swallowed thickly. If all things went well, no one should bother her here of all places.

The exact reason for moving so suddenly.

Grabbing the last two boxes within the black chevy, the seventeen year old made her way back towards the small house. Inside, she shut the door with a lock, placing the boxes randomly in her soon to be living room as she let out a deep breath. The house was empty besides herself, much too big for a single person living there with a second floor and three bedrooms. It was a pretty house, the type she had always wished she would have gotten when she had a family and was older. On the outside was a reminder of how old it truly was, the type of beauty that came with age, large wooden beams and windows adorning it.

A small apartment would have sufficed easily but apparently those were a rarity around such parts. Instead she was left with ample space and little things to fill it with. Only silence engulfed it.

The dark haired girl frowned at the emptiness of the house. Bright golden eyes wandered over the empty space, the familiar creeping of loneliness engulfing her. Inside her feelings raged on and for a moment Lilith wondered if doing this on her own was the best idea. Holding back the tears, the memories came in a blur, the voices and screams of the ones she had loved echoing in her head as if they were still there, at the very crevices of her mind where she hid them.

If only she wasn't alone.

* * *

Despite the fact of it being early November that Monday, the weather was especially chilly and stifling. Morning had been the final breaking point for the weather as the sky finally opened and let down pellets of water. Lilith, who looked at the pouring rain from within her car frowned at the sight, not sure whether getting out was in her best interest. She glanced at the umbrella on the passenger seat before moving towards the window again to look at the small structure before her. Forks Highschool was nothing like the seventeen year old had expected but could barely complain.

Outside was deserted, though she expected such given the weather and assumed that when it was nicer the front was overrun by the students. The thought brought a smile to her face- after a year of being separated from regular schooling, she actually looked forward to going back to High School. Last night she had decided that today would be the start of something new, of something better, and for a second she felt almost hesitant.

She looked into the mirror once again to check for any flaws in her curly hair or her outfit, her eyes looking for anything out of place. She paused in the mirror, the golden color staring back at her bright and illuminating. At the sight she shut it quickly, looking away and outside her window. With a sudden renewed sense of energy, she reached a delicate hand to the grab ahold of her umbrella as she opened up her door.

The chill of the morning hit her like a slap in the face, and when she shut the door car door behind her she found herself moving forward. Inside, the school was brightly lit with fluorescent lights, causing Lilith to blink slightly as she entered chaos. Students littered the clean halls of the school and feeling herself almost shy away, the girl made her way through the figures, ignoring the stares thrown her way.

When she reached the office, she entered the glassed door with a small smile. A large red haired woman sat in the desk in the middle of the dull room, stacks of paper and pictures of, what Lilith could only guess was, family and friends. She was on the phone talking of something that clearly was not educational wise, the item in her chubby hands dwarfed by the size. The girl raised an eyebrow at the action just as the woman adjusted her large glasses when she caught sight of the girl, mumbling a quick goodbye before hanging up.

"Good morning, honey. What can I help you with?" Her voice sounded nasally.

However the sweet tone to it made Lilith smile.

"Good morning. I'm the transfer student Lilith Pierce." She glanced down, keeping her eyes trained towards the desk instead of the woman.

"Of course!" The woman realized, beginning to sort through the stack of papers with a small smile on her face. "We're excited to have you here. It's been awhile since we've gotten any new students." She held out three pieces of paper, looking back up to Lilith who grabbed it appreciatively. In her hands were rules and regulations along with a schedule for classes that her eyes skimmed over quickly. On the bottom was her locker number and lock combination.

Getting closer to the desk, Lilith slid a hand over her hair to mess with the curls.

"Are all my classes set up correctly?"

"They are, no worries dear." The woman, Ms. Cope, as the black nameplate on her desk read, replied. She seemed significantly, glad at her appearance, content to see a new face she supposed. "You have a good amount of advanced placement classes due to your test scores and we have the same variety of classes to offer you due to such. Though I realized you had dropped out for a year to be homeschooled."

A harsh truth of her reality but Lilith nodded either way.

Taking her mind off the topic, the dark haired girl simply said "yes" as she caught sight of the bottom paper in her hands. It was a form, labeled with all her classes and teachers where it seeemd like a signature would be needed. "I'm sorry but do I have someone sign this?" Lilith brandished the paper in front of her like a flag to show the woman.

Ms. Cope smiled understandingly at her confusion. "Your teachers have to sign off next to their class names just so we know you've been introduced properly. You however have to bring the paper back at the end of the day."

"Oh I see." Lilith said, picking up her papers. For once she willed herself to glance cautiously at the woman, gold shining harshly in the light of the room. "Thank you for your help."

The response came a moment after a pause where Ms. Cope stared longer than necessary at the girls face. More specifically her eyes. Lilith looked away just as quickly, enough to snap the woman out of her trance to offer her a warm smile. "We hope you like it here, honey." She waved a chubby hand while Lilith began turning away to head out. "You should grab all the attention with those gorgeous eyes of yours. You'll put the Cullen's to shame."

At the mention of such, the dark haired girl frowned. That was the last thing she wanted, especially because of her eyes. Still, she vaguely wondered about her last comment- who were the "Cullen's"?

Making her way through the crowd, she attempted in ignoring everyone, eyes trained stubbornly on the floor. As if knowing who didn't belong, whispers and stares followed after her walking figure. Following a small map that was on the back of one of the papers, she attempted to find her locker in the sea of hundreds. However, when she did manage to find the large rectangular metal, she barely used any spare time to explore around, quickly moving to her first class of the day on the second floor. The school wasn't the biggest, though she had gotten used to such back when she lived in Pennsylvania for a short period.

At her class, Lilith's bright eyes scanned the room with a spark of interest. It was a simple classroom as she had expected, empty except for a male teacher. As she entered, the teacher raised his head, glasses glinting in the harsh light as he rose an eyebrow. "I'm Lilith Pierce, the new transfer student." She informed him, handing her schedule and the form he needed to sign. "I'm in your period AP Calculus. Are you Mr. Morgan?"

The teacher smirked at her full heartedly. "That would be me." Mr. Morgan's large and calloused hand took ahold of her form and signed it quickly, a scribble that looked like the beginning of a 'M' before it turned ineligible. "You can take a seat wherever you like since it's still pretty early in the year still. And if you have any questions or need help just come to me."

Lilith nodded and attempted offering the teacher a smile that she was positive came out more as a grimace. When he turned back to the board to continue his notes, she turned her own body and grabbed a seat in the back near the window. It wasn't until long when the students began filing in, whispers flying about as the only topic of interest seemed to be her. As if she shouldn't have expected anything less, she tuned them out and only looked out at the pattering rain outside. She tapped a painted fingernail on the desk, waiting for the lesson to begin so everyone would quiet down.

Not even five minutes into the class, Lilith frowned at the lack of variety in the lesson. Over the past year, she had been tutored by her aunt who had been a professor in college and realized she was ahead of the class by at least a good amount of topics. She frowned at the fact, taking only the amount of notes she felt necessary for the rest of the lesson until the bell finally cut through the air like a knife. She jumped out her seat in over joyment, the urge to leave the stuffy class all too apparent sudddenly.

"How's the class so far?" Mr. Morgan smiled at her as he stopped her at his desk while others filed out the room ahead of her. "I saw you zoning out at times when taking notes. Is the lesson too hard or?" He left the question hanging in the air.

"Actually far from it." Lilith said, brushing a stray curl away. "I think I'm ahead of your lesson."

The older male looked as surprised as she had imagined. "Really? That's impressive Lilith." He paused as if in consideration. "I would offer for you to transfer into a higher class but I'm afraid all the others are full already."

"Don't worry it's fine. I'm not that ahead either way." A lie. "I'll see you Mr. Morgan."

The girl filed out of the room before she even looked back to see the teacher wave. She had managed to simply put one foot in the hallway before feeling a body brushing against her own as they both attempted to squeeze through the small door. Irritation rolled off her body in waves, seemingly narrowing her eyes at the male who fell in step beside her. He grinned cheekily, obvious in his intentions. "Excuse me. I didn't see you there."

At the mention of such she found the tanned skinned male holding on to his phone as he continued beside her. She offered a small smile of amusement in an attempt to keep her temper down over something small. "I'm sure you didn't."

"Well I mean I wished I had earlier. I doubt I could've missed such a pretty face like yourself." The boy said and Lilith recognized him as one of the students who sat near her in the last class. He was attractive to the eye, she decided, with dark hair and dark eyes paired nicely with dark tanned skin. He reminded her of the athletic type, his towering height reminded her of a football or basketball player- a possible flirt at that. "You're the new girl, Lily right?"

"Lilith actually. But yeah." The girl nodded her head as her curls fell in her face, eyeing his expression turn sheepish. "You're in my Calculus class right?"

"That's me. I'm Tyler." The male recovered quickly from his embarrassment, holding out a hand for the girl to take as they began making their way down the hall. He eyed her, waiting patiently for smaller hand to grab his. She meet his gaze and turned forward just as quickly when he looked curiously on. "Your names been all around school. Maybe a little off but you get the point."

Lilith chuckled. "Already?" She asked and at her expression Tyler laughed.

"You're the new pretty girl in town. Of course people would be talking." Tyler said with a wink, and for a moment Lilith felt the urge to roll her eyes. At times like such she had almost forgotten how boys her age acted. Though she barely managed to contemplate the idea, raising an eyebrow as she watched the male grab ahold of the schedule in her hand, skimming his eyes over it. "We have the next periods together before lunch."

The dark haired girl smirked. "Great. I'm already friends with a random guy." She said jokingly just as the male chuckled as he lead her to the next class.

Going through a process she could already see would become a routine, Lilith went through the same motion as last period in her AP Physics. The class only had ten people in it, and her teacher informed her she would be joining one of two teams for a semester project.

Third period art, the one class Lilith insisted she have when coming, and fourth period US History she knew would follow much the same pattern with Tyler keeping her constant company.

In US she met one of his friends, Angela who had welcomed her warmly and made the girl feel comfortable. Time went by quickly enough after that. By the time fourth period did come around, she found herself much the same as before, walking down the hallway with Tyler to their next class.

Pulling out her phone quickly, she glanced at the small device to check the time before flipping it down and away from sight just as fast. It was eleven now, a period away from lunch and at the thought began to feel her stomach clench. "I'm starving." She mumbled, regretting her earlier decision to skip breakfast that morning.

"Don't worry we only have one more period to go." Tyler reassured, playfully resting an arm around the girl which she shrugged off with a smirk. "But speaking of which, you want to sit at my table during lunch? Angela's there along with the rest of our group- you'll fit in perfectly."

She looked up at the offer and smiled. "That's sweet. Thank-" She began, only to pause as she stumbled back. Shocked, the dark haired girl glanced at the door of the front office which they had been passing- it had banged her in the face. Next to her, she felt Tyler grab ahold of arm to keep herself steady, his voice laced with concern.

But Lilith was barely paying attention. Her bright eyes had found the culprit of the door hitting her looking down surprised as she held her injured nose. A healthy sheen of pale skin stood out against his navy blue shirt and for a moment, the dark haired girl stared at the intense gaze. Gold clashedvwith gold. His eyes were more amber she realized, darker than his honey blond hair but blending in smoothly like a painting.

The male stared down at her, opening his mouth as if to say something before pausing. "Damn it." Lilith muttered, bringing her hand away from her nose as she took in the red liquid on her fingers. Blood spilt from her nose in a small stream, tilting her head back just as she saw the male responsible turn away so suddenly she wondered if he would have whiplash. Without even an apology, her eyes trailed after the blond haired male as he left in a hurry, gone in a blink of an eye.

"Are you okay?" Tyler asked, barely paying mind to the now empty space of the student from before. He brought a hand over hers to cradle the bleeding nose and helped to pinch it. If he noticed her flinch at the sudden contact, he didn't mention.

"Yeah." The girl replied, attempting to calm her tone and not push his hand away. She was in control, she reminded herself. "What was with him?"

"Don't mind him- the Cullen's usually keep to themselves." There was the name again. If he was going to further explain who the Cullens were he didn't. Instead he began pulling the girl inside the office right near them just as the late bell rang. "Come on let's get you some ice and tissues." And then added as a side note, "At least we can get out of class for a bit."

Lilith nodded while he guided her away. She wasn't sure what she was more surprised at- her sudden accident or the fact that someone other than herself had the same color eyes like her own.

Lilith pulled a blank.

* * *

Lunch came sooner than Lilith expected, finding herself inside the loud cafeteria after their trip to the nurse. After spending the whole period there to make sure she was fine, the two had completely missed their fourth period class- not that she minded. And she doubted Tyler did as well, smiling the whole time as he had led her to the lunch room. Following behind the taller male with her tray in her hands, the duo came across one of the nearly filled tables. Conversation and laughter came from the appointed table and when they caught sight of Tyler they greeted him.

"Alright so everyone here's the newest member of our group, Lilith." Shuffling at the eyes trained on her, she sucked in a deep breath and offered a dazzling smile. Glancing only slightly to take in the many faces, she focused on finding her seat next to Tyler. "Lilith, this is everyone."

Turning to the diverse group, she took in the five figures from beneath her lashes and recognized one of them as Angela. "It's nice to meet you guys."

"Oh she's pretty. I call dibs on her as my new girl." One of the boys said and for a moment she chuckled as the other girls rolled their eyes.

"Ignore him." The boy to her left commented, looking almost preppy with hair as dark as oil. "I'm Eric Yorkie, editor of the newspaper club. That's one of the photographers, Angela Weber." He pointed towards the familiar face of the girl, smiling as her glasses tilted slightly.

"Over there is Lauren Mallory, Ben Cheney, and then Mike Newton."

Nodding in understanding the girl smiled again as Eric continued on, and at the look Lauren gave her she could tell he was normally this talkative. Across from her, the one who had called dibs on her, Mike, glanced at her. "So what brings you to our small home of Forks so suddenly?"

"Just a change of scenery I guess." Lilith responded, shrugging off the feel of anxiety at the mention of it.

"Where were you originally?" Ben asked, the slant of his eyes making his Asian descent obvious as he looked just as interested as the others, his glasses glinting. She realized faintly that him and Eric were of the same background.

However she paused, a certain feeling of nervousness filling up in Lilith at the mention of the questions. She should've expected curiosity but now that she was confronted she wavered. In her mind she felt as if there was a pressure on the dam of her past, memories threatening to spill over if it broke. Attempting to push it away with a forced smile, the girl looked back at the group. "I moved around a lot. But I mostly grew up in Dallas, Texas."

"Wow a Texas girl. You don't sound like it." Tyler commented.

Lilith shrugged. "I was born there. I used to have the accent but then my family began moving a lot because of their job so it wore off over time. But we still went back forth between Dallas and wherever we were at during the time."

"Wow. I bet you haven't come across anything like Forks yet though." Tyler joked with a grin.

"You'll get used to it soon enough." Angela added with a comforting smile.

Eric looked ready to say something once again at the girl but paused. His gaze faltered for a moment, distracted by something behind Lilith. When she rose an eyebrow pointedly at him he seemed to snap out of it.

Curious, the dark haired girl turned to catch sight of what caught the male's attention so suddenly. Lilith found a group filtering into the cafeteria silently and realized why he had stared. She paused at the sight, almost as if stuck in a trance as she watched the four pale figures who had just walked in. As if secluded from the rest of the student body due to an unknown force, they stuck close, almost like a pack of wolves- dangerous but beautiful. All equally stunning, she caught sight of their lithe figures and pale skin.

Mike, who followed the new girl's line of sight chuckled. "Looks like the Cullen's already stole our dear Lilith's heart." He said jokingly and at the mention of such, the platnum blond haired girl, Lauren, perked up.

"Don't even think about it." Lauren warned, looking at her with narrowed green eyes. "The Cullen's don't associate with anyone outside their group."

"I wasn't." Lilith denied but couldn't keep the curiousness out of her voice. "Who are they though?"

The table, at the topic, discretely glanced at the figures who all had sat in an empty table in the back. "They're the adopted children of Dr. Cullen- stunningly attractive but way off limits." Eric paused at the looks that the group sent him. "At least that's what the girls say."

"Shut up Eric." Lauren said as she rolled her eyes at the teen who chuckled. "Okay so here's how it goes. It's just like what he said." She said casting a glance at the table. "The tall model blond over there is Rosalie and the big dark haired one is Emmett. And get this- they're a thing even though they're siblings."

"They're not actually related, Lauren." Angela pointed out, taking a bite of the pizza on her tray as Lilith noticed Ben looking at the girl in question.

However Lauren only continued on without a care. "Yeah but still it's weird." The blond haired girl made a face and Lilith felt there was a deeper reason for her judging the group so hard. "Anyway, he's missing but there's another one, a blond haired guy named Jasper. He's Rosalie's twin. But he's always around the small one, Alice."

It wasn't hard to put two and two together as to who Jasper was in her head. Amber eyes and a fleeing figure flashed in her mind. "Yeah well I didn't have the most pleasant meeting with Jasper I believe." Lilith scoffed, crossing her arms as she threw a heated glance at the family. "Banged me in the face with a door and didn't even say sorry."

"He hit you with a door?" Mike questioned and even to her ears she could hear the astonishment. "That doesn't happen everyday."

Tyler pushed the guy slightly. "I don't know about you but that's pretty messed up- I mean even I was surprised when he didn't."

Lauren looked snidely at the girl as if she was had proven a point. "That's because he probably thought she wasn't worth it."

Lilith narrowed her eyes at the statement, hearing the insinuation within the lines. However she turned away from the girl in response, taking a bit of the food on her tray to stop herself from saying something she would regret. She paused. The girl turned slightly to the side, raising her eyebrow as gold clashed with different similar shades. The Cullens stared back at her with steady eyes and when she turned away quickly she could still feel their gazes burning on her.

She frowned deeply. Lilith had thought her mind had been playing tricks on her earlier. Perhaps it had been the lighting or the suddenness of the situation that made her think Jasper's eyes were similar to her own. But even from her distance she could clearly see the gold gazes, all unique in their own way. For whatever reason it didn't sit right with her. No one else had eyes like her own.

After all, hers were special.

"They're looking." Angela commented quietly, glancing towards the table in questions to look away just as quickly. "Lilith."

"What do you want me to do?" Lilith asked glancing back at the persistent staring only to find them still at it.

"Well it's definitely not us they're staring at." Tyler commented as he nudged Lilith who shrugged him off. She furrowed her eyebrows at the attention, frowning at them before they shifted to the one next to him. Lauren hadn't mentioned him yet, straying off topic from before. He was as pale as his adopted brother with bronze hair brushed back messily and dark eyebrows. She turned away at his gaze in specific, feeling defenseless suddenly to his knowing eyes.

They looked at her as if he was trying to get inside her head.

Lauren's voice cut through as a perfect distraction. "Speaking of staring." Lilith quickly changed her mind; she had a bad feeling on the next topic. "Are your eyes real?"

"Lauren!" It was Angela once again, gently chiding her.

"I'm just saying gold's not a natural color. I mean I know the Cullen's have them but they're definitely contacts." As an after thought she added, "it's not like they're really related."

On instinct Lilith made sure to keep her eyes on anything but the people before her. "They're real." She said softly, almost sadly.

She didn't care for Lauren or anyone else's response. Instead she glanced at the family again. They were whispering amongst themselves. Curiously she wondered where Jasper had gone and if that was the reason for their rapt attention on her. The longer she focused on them, the more she felt her head hurt. Perhaps she was thinking too much into it. Then again she doubted that, looking away from Edward who focused intently on her. She put a hand to her forehead just as Tyler looked at her curious. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She nodded her head, feeling the constant gaze adding to her headache. She looked again, almost missing the way the gaze of the tousled haired one faltered, his eyebrows turning down. The pressure resided slightly and she turned away when the occupant's of the table turned away from her to the male curiously. "Just a headache."

The gazes returned just as quickly and Lilith already had a bad feeling.

* * *

After lunch, Lilith found herself in her sixth period class for foreign language- Latin. The classroom was, as per usual, dull and grey like the sky outside while she made her way inside. She could already feel the lack of sun beginning to make her irritable. It was one of the smaller classes from the amount of chairs she could make out and as she made her way in she sat in the back, away from the few other students who had come early.

The teacher, Mrs. Williams, had still yet to make an entrance as students slowly began trickling in. Looking up, she watched as a singe female sat in the desk in front of her. Twisting back, she gave Lilith a bright smile. She recognized the delicate face with little effort, the pixie hair and startling amber eyes, so similar to her brother's, prominent. In a fluid motion she offered a small hand to Lilith's surprise. "Hi I'm Alice." She said simply, her voice smooth and nice to the ears.

"Lilith." The dark haired girl stared at the appendage hard. She hesitated, but still and yet attempted to force a smile as she shook hands with the girl. She felt startled when she felt how cold the limb was. "You're one of the Cullen's right?"

"Yup. And you're the new girl." Alice countered, eyes twinkling with a sort of delight.

Lilith smiled with a sort of chagrin that she rarely ever felt. She focused on the girl's golden eyes with her own, as if she could find any answers there. "It seems that's what everyone knows me by." She said with a small shrug.

The girl, as if understanding what she meant offered a small smile of her own. "Don't worry they'll stop talking in a week at least." Alice paused, her eyes stopping to look pointedly at the center of her face. "How's your nose by the way?"

Lilith frowned, eyes narrowing. Was it a coincidence that she knew? "How do you know about that?"

"Jasper told me. I'm sorry about him speaking of which." Alice said airily, sounding regretful. "He's a huge hemophobe- can't stand being around blood."

"Oh." Lilith answered after a pause. Perhaps she was getting ahead of herself. She attempted to focus on the conversation itself instead of any underlying meanings. "So that's the reason he left without saying anything? I thought he was just rude at first."

Alice laughed at that, only settling down as the bell sounded through the air and the teacher walked in. Silencing the class, the voices around the room began to quiet down. Alice turned around quickly, offering Lilith another smile.

"I hope we can be good friends." The beautiful girl said with the sort of smile that made Lilith frown despite her words. It reminded her of the type that had a deeper meaning to it, as if the girl knew something she didn't.

Biting her lip, Lilith focused on the lesson.

* * *

Later that day at the end of school, Lilith stared back at Ms. Cope as she handed in the form from earlier that day, filled with different signatures from all her classes. When the older woman grabbed it, she smiled kindly at the girl before putting it on the surface before her. "You look tired honey." The large woman said, eyes looking at her in understanding. "Long day?"

"Yeah it's just a lot of getting used to." Lilith said in response, sliding her packed bag from one shoulder to the next. Despite it being her first day, the teachers had not been merciful with their workload, expecting all the homework in by tomorrow with no such thing as an extension. It had been at those moments why she had remembered why school had been so stressing back then.

"Don't worry honey." Ms. Cope reassured, stapling a piece of paper before her as she continued with her work. "Fork Highschool is a great place along with the whole town. You'll get used to it soon."

Lilith felt as if she had heard that phrase too many times just in the last eight hours, choosing instead to to nod her head sweetly and thank the women. She attempted to leave without any further intervention, only pausing when the secretary called out to her once again. "Get home safe dear! It gets scary around these parts at night."

At the small piece of advise Lilith rose an eyebrow but left just as quickly when students passed by her to leave.

Forks was not her home.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure if anyone will remember but the format of this chapter was largely based off the first chapter of "Secret". It will be like that for a lot of chapters but I'm hoping it's been so long since everyone read it that you guys won't mind. As it is there will be a lot of changes and turns to the story!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed. As always review and let me know what you guys think! **

**-Cass**


End file.
